


Lies

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been fed nothing but lies. Filthy dirty lies. <br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

He had been fed nothing but lies. Filthy dirty lies.

“You told me you knew where she was!” Shun screamed. Reiji said nothing from behind his desk. 

“I told you I knew where she could be.”

“Everything I went through, It was a lie. Your tournament, the synchro dimension, even going back to my own home just to see my friends get destroyed. It was all for nothing?” Shun was close to tears, but he fought them back.

“I didn’t force you to do half the things you did. You just jumped into them.” Reiji paused. “It’s not my fault you’ve failed your sister. It’s yours.”


End file.
